


We mgle

by gosjija



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, RPF, Sex, University
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosjija/pseuds/gosjija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie taki egzamin straszny jak go malują</p>
            </blockquote>





	We mgle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the fog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518319) by [gosjija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosjija/pseuds/gosjija)



> Miałam iść biegać a skończyło się na tym że wrzucam pornola... What is life? Na razie jeden rozdział, jeżeli wen okaże się łaskaw to będzie więcej. Ostrzegam przed czytaniem bo jestem osobą obdarzoną wyobraźnią zboczoną i jeżeli jesteś tu żeby rzucać się to kuknij na tagi. Moje historyjki nie mają na celu obrażania nikogo. Jak się podoba to jestem przeszczęśliwa. Jestem w trakcie tłumaczenia i mam nadzieję wrzucić wersję yn ynglysz. Wszelkie wytykanie błędów mile widziane gdyż jak każda moja grafomania to również i ta pisanina nie jest zbetowana.
> 
> Szczególne podziękowania dla Wielkiego Ogarniacza i producenta tytoniu czarnoporzeczkowego za uruchomienie wena. WO - jesteś moim konduktorem światła.
> 
> Nie mam pojęcia gdzie umieścić akapity. Trudno.
> 
> Nie byłabym sobą gdybym nie podrzuciła muzyki dla zbudowania nastroju. Tym razem Beyonce - Partition Dave Aude Extended Remix. Kuknijcie na teledysk...

                                                                

Egzaminy z klasycznej literatury angielskiej nigdy nie były łatwe. To że w tym roku przeprowadzał je rodowity anglik wcale nie pomagało. A to że był wyjątkowo młody i atrakcyjny tym bardziej....

  
Drzwi do pokoju cicho zaskrzypiały. Dreszcz adrenaliny przeleciał szybko po plecach ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz egzaminatora rozświetloną uśmiechem by nieco się uspokoić i stawić czoła wyzwaniu. Jesteś dobrze przygotowana więc egzamin przebiega sprawnie, pod koniec nawet udało Ci się wciągnąć w dyskusję i przedstawić kilka argumentów które nie tylko zaskoczyły ale i rozbawiły profesora. W pozytywnym sensie. W końcu nadeszła chwila oceny. Profesor zdjął niedbałym ruchem okulary i z błyskiem oku powiadomił Cię o otrzymaniu piątki. „Proszę podać indeks”. Przez przypadek dotykacie się rękami i przeskakuje między Wami iskra. Powoli przeniósł wzrok z Waszych złączonych dłoni i wydał z siebie pomruk. Tak jakby potwierdziło się jego spostrzeżenie. Nie wiesz co mógłby mieć na myśli ale w tej chwili nie dbasz o to bo przeszywa Cię jego wzrok i nie możesz skupić się na niczym innym niż dziwny, nieokreślony kolor jego tęczówek. W końcu chwila pełna napięcia zostaje przerwana przez kolejny z jego ciepłych uśmiechów rozświetlających nie tylko jego twarz ale i oczy. „Oczy szczeniaczka” myślisz i rumienisz się na samą myśl. Co za głupoty przychodzą Ci do głowy. Facet siedzący przed Tobą w skórzanym fotelu ma 38 lat i ma piękną szyję, i bardzo długie, zgrabne palce a jego wargi układają się w perfekcyjny kształt serca i zastanawiasz się jak by to było złapać tą dolną, kuszącą wargę między swoje zęby... Zaraz, zaraz a ta myśl skąd się wzięła? Wpisując ocenę do indeksu pyta czy masz ochotę na kawę. Jesteś zaskoczona ale za nic nie przepuścisz takiej okazji. „Oczywiście Panie Profesorze”.

Idziecie do pięknej kawiarni, siedzicie w ogródku przy małym, metalowym stoliku na świeżym powietrzu. Na początku zawstydzeni, nie wiecie o czym rozmawiać. Łapiecie kontakt wzrokowy, wybuchacie chichotem (wiesz jak Benedict się chichota) i atmosfera się rozluźnia. Ben mówi Ci ze chciałby żebyście mówili sobie po imieniu bo tak woli z niektórymi studentami. Odważasz się nawet rzucić żartem o tym że facet powinien być jak herbata „hot & british”. Przegadujecie kilka godzin o wszystkim i o niczym, delikatnie i niepewnie flirtując i nawet nie zauważacie kiedy robi się ciemno, czas wracać do domu. Ben chce odprowadzić Cię. Jest już chłodno więc pożycza marynarkę. On sam ubiera kaszkiet. Idziecie na około przez park siadacie na ławce koło stawu. Patrzy na Ciebie jakoś dziwnie. Mgła powoli podnosi się znad stawu, słychać cykanie świerszczy. Przechodzi Cię dreszcz od zimna więc otacza Cię ramieniem. Patrzy Ci w oczy, pochyla się i całuje delikatnie w szyję wypuszczając z ust gorące powietrze. Jesteś w szoku. Pytasz go co to było. On cie przeprasza… i całuje w usta. Łapiesz go za szyję, on wyczuwając Twoje zaangażowanie wkłada rękę pod marynarkę i łapie Cię za talię. Wysuwa delikatnie język i gdy czuje że otwierasz z wahaniem usta mruczy. Z zadowoleniem Czujesz wibracje z jego klatki piersiowej i ciepło jego ręki. Ben sięga ręką dalej, masując Twoje plecy jednocześnie delikatnie i bez pośpiechu eksploruje wnętrze Twoich ust. Całując cały się porusza, kładziesz rękę na jego ramieniu i czujesz jak pod białą koszulą porusza się jego ciało. Mimo tego że jest zimno jest rozgrzany. Drugą dłoń kładziesz mu na kolanie, powoli sunąc w górę szorstkiego materiału spodni Delikatnie ściskasz jego udo czując pod materiałem twarde mięśnie. Ben wydaje z siebie jęk który dociera w dół twego brzucha. Zdzierasz mu z głowy kaszkiet zatapiając wreszcie (wreszcie!) dłonie w jego kasztanowych lokach. Nie możesz złapać powietrza więc przerywasz na chwilę pocałunek odchylając się ale on nie marnuje ani chwili. Przedłuża pocałunek jeszcze przez chwilę łapiąc twoją dolną wargę między zęby delikatnie przygryzając. Dłonią odchyla Ci głowę i zjeżdża ustami w dół Twojej szyi oferując delikatne muśnięcia by na końcu zacząć ssać w miejscu gdzie bije Twój puls... marynarka zjeżdża Ci z pleców ale żadne z Was nie zauważa tego. Oszołomiona słyszysz jak krew dudni Ci w uszach, Ben łapie Cię mocno za włosy odchylając jeszcze bardziej do tyłu głowę dając mu lepszy dostęp do Twojej szyi. Z ust wydobywa Ci się głośny jęk i czepiasz się mocno w jego ramiona. Przez chwilę nie wiesz co się z Tobą dzieje gdyż Ben w szybkich, niecierpliwych ruchach łapie Cię za biodra, obraca i sadza okrakiem na swoich kolanach. Spódnica podjeżdża Ci do góry a materiał jego spodni drapie Cię nawet przez rajstopy. Usta Ben szybko odnajdują Twoje i pochłaniacie się w gorącym, mokrym i głębokim pocałunku. Przerywasz na chwilę tylko po to by szarpnięciami zdjąć mu krawat, rzucasz go na leżącą już na ławce marynarkę. Twoje ręce błądzą po linii jego szczęki. W tej pozycji jesteś nieco wyżej niż on więc musi podnieść brodę by złapać Twe usta. Niecierpliwie odpinasz kilka pierwszych guzików koszuli, wyszarpujesz ją ze spodni wkładasz pod spód ręce by poczuć jego nagą skórę. Delikatnie przejeżdżasz w górę jego klatki piersiowej docierając do sutków. Gdy je dotykasz z jego ust wydobywa się zaskoczone westchnienie i nagłe szarpnięcie głową. Z uśmieszkiem obserwujesz jego przyspieszony oddech i mimowolnie przymykające się z przyjemności oczy. Pochylasz się i łapiesz między zęby płatek jego ucha przygryzając go dość mocno. Warknięcie i dłonie które łapią Cię mocno za pośladki potwierdzają Twoją teorię że Benedict lubi zabawę na ostro. Uważnie obserwując twoją twarz powoli zjeżdża swoimi biodrami w dół ławki tak że wasza biodra się zbliżają i już po chwili czujesz jak jest podniecony. Nadal trzymając Cię za biodra zaczyna tobą delikatnie kołysać a jego oddech przyspiesza i urywa się. Poprawiasz swoją pozycję łapiąc się za oparcie ławki. Jego dłonie zaczynają się przesuwać w górę Twoich pleców. Zbliża Cię do siebie skubiąc Twoje wargi. Po chwili wahania rozpina przód twojej białej bluzki. Ekshibicjonizm dodaje dreszczyku ale jesteście w miejscu i o takiej porze że mało prawdopodobne wydaje się by ktoś was przyłapał. Jego ogromne dłonie wślizgują się pod materiał rozchylając poły bluzki i eksponując Twoją bladą skórę w świetle księżyca. Opuszkami palców przejeżdża po twoich piersiach tuż nad stanikiem, wywołując gęsią skórkę Po chwili dołączają jego usta. Rozchyla je ozdabiając twoją skórę pocałunkami. Chłodny podmuch wiatru na mokrej skórze sprawia że przechodzi Cię dreszcz. Jedną dłonią przytrzymuje cię za plecy by drugą złapać za materiał osłaniający twe piersi. Przygryzając skórę między nimi wsuwa dłoń pod materiał na początku gładząc delikatną skórę by po chwili uszczypnąć sutek. Odsłania obie piersi a jego usta przenoszą się na sutek zamykając się wokół niego. Nagłe, mokre gorąco powoduje że z twoich ust wydobywa się jęk. Płaskim językiem przejeżdża od dołu po sutku, łapie go w palce przyszczypując. Przenosi swe usta na drogą brodawkę nie przestając delikatnie szczypać. Coraz mocniej zaczynasz pracować biodrami sprawiając wam obojgu przyjemność przyjemność. Za każdym uderzeniem waszych ciał przyjemność ta wzmaga się a biodra Bena spotykają Twoje. Przenosi swe dłonie na twoje pośladki ściskając je i ugniatając a jego twarz nadal zatopiona jest w twoim ciele. Pospiesznymi, niecierpliwymi ruchami przesuwa do góry materiał spódnicy odsłaniając uda. Kciukami ugniata ich wewnętrzną część docierając do miejsca w którym jesteś już mokra. Przygryzając dociera po twojej szyi do ucha by wymruczeć prośbę „Mogę? Proszę, powiedz że tak!” Nie możesz myśleć i ledwo łapiąc powietrze kiwasz desperacko głową „Tak, tak! Proszę!”. Rozdziera materiał rajstop i wsuwa swoje długie palce pod materiał bielizny. Kciukiem zatacza kółeczka. Łapie twój okrzyk w głębokim pocałunku. Daje Ci ssać swój język wsuwając jednocześnie palce masując twoją intymność. Przytrzymując Twoją talię nie przestaje dopóki nie zaczynasz się trząść z rozkoszy a twoje palce zaciskają się bezradnie w jego włosach. Drugą dłonią gładzisz jego rozporek pragnąć ofiarować mu choć trochę obezwładniającej przyjemności jakiej od niego doświadczasz. Wsuwasz dłoń w jego spodnie, po cienkiej linii włosów docierając do jego twardości. Gdy okrążasz go dłonią wydaje z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk i przez chwilę chowa twarz w zagłębieniu między twoją szyją a ramieniem. Czujesz jak wgryza się w obojczyk i już wiesz że przez najbliższe kilka dni będziesz nosić znak. Jego znak przypominający Ci o tym co się wydarzyło. Obcisłe spodnie które tak pięknie podkreślały jego kształty przeszkadzają Ci teraz więc odrywasz na chwilę z oparcia rękę którą zaciskałaś tak mocno że zbielały ci kostki i odpinasz mu spodnie uwalniając jego męskość. Chłodne powietrze sprawia że Ben zasysa przez zęby powietrze Poruszasz ręką rozsmarowując po całej długości pre ejakulat. W ten sposób jest łatwiej Ci nią poruszać. Przy każdym ruchu kciukiem gładzisz główkę i przekręcasz nadgarstek. Benedict zaczyna jęczeć i na oślep łapie Twoje usta. Przyspieszasz ruchy swojej ręki dopasowując się do prędkości z jaką on daje cie przyjemność. Czujesz materiał jego koszuli na swoich piersiach. Benedict patrzy Ci w oczy a jego piękne usta łapią powietrze. Źrenice są tak rozszerzone że niemalże nie widzisz koloru jego tęczówek i wiesz że to nie tylko za sprawą półmroku. Wasze ruchy stają się coraz bardziej desperackie i czujesz jak zaciskają się twoje mięśnie. Jesteś już blisko. Orgazm sprawia że widzisz przed oczami tylko oślepiającą biel. W ostatnim momencie trzeźwości Ben zakrywa twoje usta swoimi zagłuszając twój krzyk. Po chwili do Ciebie dołącza i teraz to Ty a nie on zagłuszasz odgłos rozkoszy. Opadasz na niego bez czucia i przez chwilę siedzicie niezdolni poruszyć. Gdy krew już ostyga a oddech wyrównuje się Ben składa na twoich ustach leniwy pocałunek, muskając każdy kącik warg. Spogląda CI w oczy a na jego ustach rozkwita nieśmiały uśmiech na który odpowiadasz. Z jeszcze jednym, króciutkim pocałunkiem Benedict usuwa swoje dłonie z twej bielizny i z lekkim rumieńcem zakłopotania przeprasza za zniszczone rajstopy. Biorąc pod uwagę co i gdzie właśnie zrobiliście bawi Cię że zakłopotanie sprawiło mu właśnie rozerwanie rajstop. Zdajesz sobie sprawę gdzie twoja dłoń nadal się znajduje i starasz się coś z tym zrobić ale on łapie cię za nadgarstek delikatnie wycierając chusteczką pozostałości jego orgazmu. Po chwili spoglądania na twe palce w jego dłoni bierze je do ust i ssąc dokładnie wylizuje. Sam widok sprawia że mimo że przed chwilą uprawialiście seks masz ochotę się na niego rzucić. Jego perfekcyjnie wykrojone wargi zaciskają się na twoich palcach sunąc w górę i w dół a język wsuwa się między palce. Cały czas patrząc Ci w oczy składa dwa pocałunki. Jeden we wnętrzu twej dłoni a drugi lekko przygryzając we wnętrzu nadgarstka. Gdy już myślisz że nic więcej Cię dziś nie podnieci Benedict spogląda na dłoń którą właśnie sprawił Ci przyjemność. Przygląda się z zaciekawieniem swoim lśniącym, mokrym palcom. Zauważając twoje rozszerzające się w zdumieniu oczy uśmiecha się złośliwie. Rozciera płyn między kciukiem a palcem środkowym po czym rozsmarowuje go na twoim lewym sutku. Zaskoczona zaczerpujesz powietrza a on pochyla się i dokładnie zlizuje. Przez chwilę jeszcze spogląda na Twoje piersi zadowalając się widokiem po czym zaczyna zlizywać płyn z własnej dłoni. Mruczy z przyjemnością przerywając na chwilę by powiedzieć Ci jak dobrze smakujesz. Z wahaniem przejeżdża palcami po twoich delikatnie rozchylonych wargach wsuwając zaledwie opuszki palców. Wysuwasz powoli język a on uśmiecha się zauroczony tym widokiem. Odsuwa swoją dłoń i namiętnie Cię całuje zlizując z twych ust płyn by po chwili wsunąć swój język do twych ust pozwalając Ci się posmakować. W międzyczasie poprawia twój stanik a jego długie, zgrabne palce zapinają guziki twojej koszuli. Przerywasz pocałunek i pomagasz mu. Zapinasz i wyrównujesz jego koszulę Pomaga Ci wstać gdyż czujesz jeszcze słabość w kolanach a wysokie szpilki nie pomagają w zachowaniu równowagi. Przytrzymujesz się jego ramienia gdy zakłada Ci z powrotem swoją marynarkę chowając do kieszeni krawat. Obejmujecie się w talii by teraz już naprawdę skierować się w stronę domu.


End file.
